


A Day in Hateno

by EmeraldOnix7



Series: Ghost Link BotW AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU, Everyone Else is Alive, Everyone is very wary about Link, Link is dead, Link is very camera-shy, Purah and Link were friends, Purah is still a child, Teamwork, no relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldOnix7/pseuds/EmeraldOnix7
Summary: Link finds himself in a familiar setting, finding out that many things changed while he was away, including his friend Purah.Luckily, it seems that she isn't completely different.





	A Day in Hateno

It was an unexpected development. Link had been excited to see his friend Purah. It had been ninety years since he had seen her, after all. Anyone would miss someone after that long. He had expected to see an elderly, yet sassy woman waiting for him in a comfy chair somewhere.

He did not expect to see what looked to be a seven-year-old girl standing on a table.

Mipha had been the one to go through the door with Link as she was the shortest of the three and the door seemed awfully small. That, and he had to admit that she helped to quell his nervousness. Instead of waiting, however, he went on ahead of her, phasing through the steel wall of the house. He couldn't believe was he saw. He was stuck in place once more, but this time from shock.

_The girl was so short!_

  
The girl on the table grinned as she saw Mipha's signature red pigmented hand reach through the door crack "Ah! Good morning Mipha! So glad you see you!" She fixed the goggles on her head and sat down on the table. "So did you bring some Guardian parts or are you here about the little job I gave the four of you?"

Mipha smiled at the girl. "We found that Guardian you mentioned. And we destroyed it."

The girl's grin widened. "I knew I could count on you guys." Her smile slacked. "So did you find someone there?" The girl's hands reached up toward her goggles again. A feeling of dread spread through Link. If she was the one to ask about him, it was likely that this was Purah. But how? He couldn't wrap his head around it.

Mipha scoffed slightly. "Well yes, Purah." She glanced around the room with a sly smile. "And he should be here already. I'm not sure why he's made himself invisible." She put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. 

With his cover now blown, Link slowly faded into view. He smiled nervously and waved at the two girls. "Sorry. I've been just right here."

Purah stared at Link, her eyes going right through his head. "Linky, I'd punch you if you weren't intangible," Purah insisted. She squealed with happiness before standing back on the table. "I can't stay mad at you! Oh, I've missed having you around. How long has it been since you left?"

"Around ninety years," Link answered, still looking her over. "Um. So this is a weird question. What happened to you?"

Purah pouted. "Wow. Asking a woman about her age? And no hello to an old friend? I'm hurt!" She giggled. "No, but, I understand. This is the result of a de-aging experiment. It kind of went wrong, in a way. It's very good to see you though, Linky. Looks like some of us don't change at all."

"I don't think I'm changing any time soon either," Link said with a laugh. "It's really nice to see everyone. I was so excited to know that you were alive."

"Well," Mipha said, announcing that she was still there. "I'll let the two of you be alone for a moment. Surely after all this time, you should be able to catch up. We'll be around town should you need us." The fish woman retreated through the open door with a smile and closed it with a soft click.

Purah and Link stared at the closed door for a moment before looking back at each other. "They don't remember you, do they?"

Link shook his head, staring down at the ground with a grimace.

"Zelda thought that might happen." She sighed. "But I'm sure they'll remember you eventually. Either that or you can help create new memories. They're still your friends, after all."

Link raised his head. "You're right, Purah. It's just that I want them to remember me. It's frustrating." He sighed. "I spent so long trapped in that stupid temple. And I just wanted my friends to be happy to see me."

"Well, at least you have your memories. And I have mine!" Purah grinned and stuck her hand on her head. "Snapity snap! We should take a picture! To commemorate your freedom!"

Link chuckled. "Do I even show up on camera?"

Purah shrugged. "I don't know. Somebody never let me try!"

"We were in the middle of fighting a Guardian. It wasn't the time," Link insisted.

"That doesn't explain the other times I tried to snap a picture and you just refused! One of those times you even phased into the ground to avoid my camera," she accused, suppressing a giggle. With a snap of her fingers, she hopped off the table. "We should see if your friends'll take a picture of us."

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Link insisted. "I kind of wanna see how the town changed while I've been gone."

"Oh! You haven't looked around the town?" Purah chucked. "Couldn't wait to see me, could you? And then you just acted like you weren't there. For shame, Linky." Her mouth ran at one-hundred words a minute. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you around. A change of scenery wouldn't hurt, I suppose. Come on then!" She grabbed at the air around Link's hand and pointed toward the back door.

Purah marched over to the back door and shoved it open with the palm of her hand. Link floated calmly behind her, phasing through the door as it hit the wall and swung close. Link smiled at Purah's spirited stride to the town.

The townsfolk, not so much. Though it was still early morning, a few people still milled about the town. They shot the pair a fearful glance as they walked. "They're just not used to ghosts," Purah explained with a dismissive wave.

"I get that." Link insisted, shirking away from the crowd's view. "With all these monsters around, anyone would be scared."

"I think they're just being wimps," Purah said a bit too loudly. She strode over to a large building. "This is part of a ranch. There's a bunch of cows and sheep back there."

Link floated toward a sheep and poked at the air around it. "I'm glad to see that things have calmed down a little since I've been gone."

Purah laughed. "Are you getting excited over sheep? You always liked animals, didn't you?"

"So what?" Link brushed his hand over the animal's head, a look of disappointment flashing onto his face as he did. "It looks so fluffy," he whispered.

Purah snorted. "Alright then, Linky. You're gonna have to leave the sheep now. We have other places to explore." She led him onward to another large wooden building. "This is the town's inn. I'm sure your friends are staying the night there, so it may be a bit full. Not that you can sleep anyway."

"Yeah."

"Onto the next building then!" Purah led him back down the road and stopped in front of a much smaller building. "This store here sells clothes. Nothing too fancy, but at least something to keep you out of the elements."

"I'll look at them later. What else is there?" Link asked.

Purah grinned. "Well, there's this cool dye building where you can color your clothes. Mostly. Come on! We can see if anyone's there right now!" She led him to another building. This one had tubes of colors hanging proudly above the entrance. "Ah dang. Nobody's there. You'll have to take one of your other friends there."

"What about you? Why can't you go there?" Link raised an eyebrow.

Purah giggled. "I know how they color clothes. Plus, I really don't want to color this." She pinched at the edges of her dress and twirled l. "I look cute like this and I'm not gonna test that. Ready to head to the last place for the tour?"

Link nodded. "Of course." He eyed a rather suspicious location near the entrance of the town. It was a little offshoot from the main path, but it led to what seemed to be a dead end. "What's this?" He floated above the strange barely-trodden path.  
  
"Oh. I'm not sure actually." Purah grinned at the ghost and gripped the air around his translucent hand. "Let's check it out, for old time's sake."   
  
She let Link take the lead this time, an action that was very appreciated by Link. He took a slower pace down the road, admiring the overgrown tufts of grass that sprang up on the barely-established path. As he got further and further down the path, the air chilled around him. He found it strange as he wasn't normally perceptive of changes in temperature. "It's a little colder," Link noted, prompting a gasp from Purah.  
  
"So you can feel temperature changes?" She darted to out in front of him to examine him. "I just felt a gust of wind, actually. And it was different from your kind of wind gust. It makes me wonder if it's natural or some sort of spiritual thing."

Link nodded. "Maybe it is something like that." Link floated over Purah and set back down the path. As he traveled further and further, the cool air around him chilled more and more until they found the source of the cold air. It was a dark grey statue embedded in the ground. It looked similar to a goddess statue, but it had horns and wings. Even the smile of the statue seemed creepier and more malicious. It was almost enough for Link to break into a cold sweat.  
  
"Ahh... a ghost? Not often you see those around here." The statue chirped. 

Link's gaze moved to the statue's face. "What are you?"

"Oh! And one who can hear my voice as well? How lucky!" The statue laughed. Phantom eyes seemed to bore into his face. "Had you been alive, I would have made you an offer you wouldn't have been able to refuse. You see, I dealt in the business of life and power, but you seem to have none of that."   
  
"It's talking to you?" Purah moved closer to Link."This statue's giving me the creeps, Linky. Let's leave," Purah whispered.

Link nodded, not moving his eyes from the statue. "Yeah. Do you have somewhere in mind?"  
  
"If you ever find yourself with a body once again, feel free to visit. I might have a deal you could be interested in." The statue's voice faded, but Link knew for a fact that the spirit was still there in that stone. 

"I do have somewhere, actually!" Purah took the lead once again. She moved up the path and down the road towards the edge of town. Link knew this path very well, though it had changed in the time that he had been gone. The dense forest was replaced by colorful square-shaped buildings.

"Those look cool." Link pointed at one of the buildings.

"Bolson does do some pretty good work," Purah said as she walked. "That isn't the end of the tour though. This is much more sentimental than that."

Link could tell from the beginning that he would be brought to his old house. Though he expected it to be run-down or occupied. It was a pleasant surprise to him that his old home had been fairly kept up and featured a small wooden sign outside the building.

"This place was gonna be demolished, but we sort of had a little bit of a pull on the town. Still took a lot of wood, but we kept your house up to code. I know you can't use it, but it's more of a ceremonial thing," Purah explained as she crossed the bridge.

Link's not-beating heart swelled in his chest. "You did all that for me?"

"Well of course. You helped us a lot after the Calamity hit." She waved at a man sitting under a tree. "Hello, Bolson. This is the friend that I was talking about."

The man under the tree, Bolson, looked up at the two and jumped. He quickly composed himself, however. "This is the Link that you dedicated the house to?"

"I mean, it was my house," Link said with a smile. "Thank you for fixing it up."

Bolson furrowed his brow at the ghost, a thought running through his head. "You're the guy who never came back from Hyrule? Huh." He slowly rose to his feet. "I'll let you uh... have some alone time with your house then. " He crossed the bridge and walked to the square buildings.

"I'm pretty sure he's only leaving because I scared him," Link muttered. He sighed, then looked at his house. "Still though, this was a pretty nice surprise. Thank you, Purah."

Purah grinned and suddenly pointed towards the bridge. "Hey Linky, smile for the camera!"

Link swiveled around to see a familiar figure peering at him from behind one of the buildings.

 

It was a trap.

 

Urbosa stood there, Sheikah Slate in hand.

"You can either take a good picture or not. I'll let you choose. Either way, I am getting a picture of you. Your friends can attest to this." Purah stuck her tongue out at the specter.

Link laughed. "I've been betrayed! Urbosa, how could you?"

Purah smiled impishly. "It was my idea. Revali already told me about you when he flew back here to get arrows. Don't tell me you didn't know he was gone."

Now that Link thought about it, he did find it strange that his last arrow run took him so long.   "But why would he go along with the idea?"

Purah waved her hand dismissively once more. "Doesn't matter. Now smile!"

The situation made Link laugh. Urbosa was now close enough to take a good picture. She smiled at the two.

"Snapity snap!" Purah shouted.

Then the camera clicked. "I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry Link." Urbosa held the slate towards the Purah." Revali told us about what he discussed with Purah. And at least three of us wanted to see you smile more."

The other three Champions emerged from inside Link's house. Mipha was blushing profusely, Daruk had his signature grin, and Revali smugly grinned at Link.

"I'll admit that I didn't really care about all this, but everyone else seemed up for it. And I figured that it would be fun to mess with you," Revali explained.

"It was so very hard to keep it from you. I'm sorry Link," Mipha said with a smile.

Daruk laughed. "You should have seen your face though! It was great. You looked so happy to see this place and you didn't even notice us staring at you through the window."

"Guys. You're all the best friends I could have." Link grinned once more. "So how did it come out? Am I there?"

Purah smirked. "I don't know. You tell me." She shoved the camera towards him.

* * *

Link's mouth was agape. "I'm there. I didn't think I would be. Thank you, everyone." Link truly had the best of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate all the attention on the last story haha
> 
> I originally wasn't going to write any more for this au, just kind of leave it here and occasionally draw for it. But then I kind of got inspired by all the attention I got as well as the BotW announcement to make at least another one-shot. 
> 
> I'm also considering making this a longer series rather than just a series of one-shots. I wouldn't expect that too soon though since I have to actually plot that out before it goes too off the rails. (Got memories to figure out, headcanons to work with. Character development to plot.) And figure out what ships (if any) to include. 
> 
> I want to sort of keep it ship free for the most part so people can sort of play around with it should they want, but considering my personal ships are Mink and ZeLink, I'm trying to work out how not to insert my bias into it.
> 
> This is more edited than the version of this I posted originally on Amino, so I'll update it there too haha.
> 
> Even if I don't write something big, there was a comment on the last story about blupees and I loved it so I'll have to write something for it.
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a good day!


End file.
